The present invention generally relates to floor-cleaning machines and more particularly to a floor-cleaning machine with manual adjustment for two distinct and repeatable fluid flow rates.
Water may be dispensed in floor-cleaning machines by manually pushing on a lever, which in turn pivots a ball valve, which receives solution from a reservoir. The ball valve includes a ball rotatable in a duct. A diametric passage of the ball can be aligned with the duct for maximum fluid flow rate and can be positioned perpendicular to the duct to check the fluid flow. The ball can be pivoted between the two extremes to vary the fluid flow rate. The various rates are not consistent and don't provide accurate settings that are repeatable without extensive operator involvement. Also, although variable, it is common for an operator to run the machine with the ball valve at a maximum fluid flow rate even when a lesser flow rate would be adequate for cleaning. At the maximum fluid flow rate, it is necessary to fill the reservoir more frequently, which is time consuming for the operator. Additionally, more cleaning chemical is used at a higher flow rate which unnecessarily adds to the cost of cleaning.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel floor-cleaning machine to overcome deficiencies encountered in prior floor-cleaning machines.
There is also a need for a novel flow control valve to overcome deficiencies encountered in prior fluid flow control.